


First Christmas

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Will Graham, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Mimi is a good cat, Nipple Licking, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, Unsafe Sex, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, emotiinal cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: After the fall ... Will suffers from amnesia. Christmas is approaching and Will thinks  new beginnings can be a gift.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132
Collections: hannigram





	1. Chapter 1

Will was waking up from a deep sleep. Everything seemed slower and more distant. The texture of the cool sheets was smooth against his bare skin. The light of the rising sun filtered through white curtains. He turned a little and felt a slight tug on his shoulder, like a hard pinch. His face scrunched up in discomfort and his gums prickled. He put his hand on his cheek. There was a slight scar which had long been healed.

He felt heavy and clumsy . As if he had slept for a long time. This was not his home. Where were his dogs? .. What day was it? Would he be late for work ?, were his thoughts.

He sat on the bed. His hands found a small bandage on his temple. It still hurt a bit. There were countless fine cuts that had healed all over his body. Some bruises already fading to a pale yellowish color.

Will thought he must have been in an accident, but for the love of God, he couldn't remember whose he was at. Everything looked very modern and elegant in the house, without the overall decoration being pompous. 

Through the small open space between the curtains he could see snow falling. What date was it? Where was he?. His head started to ache a little.

At that moment someone entered the room.Without a word they touched his forehead and examined his eyes with a flashlight pen. They sighed and stroked Will's cheek.

\- "Where am I? .. Who are you?"

The words spoken in a husky voice from disuse, made that all movement from the stranger stopped. A few seconds later, the man's eyes filled with tears and he lowered his head. Will felt guilty for causing him discomfort. It was obvious that he knew him. At that moment his mind panicked. Why couldn't he remember who he was? Was he so important to make this man cry for him? He knew him intimately and that is why Will was not at a hospital bed right now.

Will bit his lip. Fear began to seize him. He couldn't remember beyond being accepted into the teaching position at Quantico. He vaguely remembered dogs. A couple of them, maybe one ... He didn't remember what his car looked like, even though he knew he had one. He began to breathe erratically .

The other man looked up at the change in the rhythm of his breathing. He took him by his face and after swallowing, he spoke softly to him in an accented voice Will did not recognize.

\- "Calm down, Will. You're fine. You have some bruises and bumps .. but you're safe and sound. Everything will be fine. Breathe with me ..".

Will nodded and imitated the gentleman's breathing exercises. His blue eyes, wide in panic, did not leave the reddish ones of the other man. When he was calm he realized that the man's hands had migrated from his face to his hands. He held them between his. Were they together?. Who was he?. His own hands had new scars and aging marks .. How much time had he lost? .. How much time had passed ?.

The man got up slowly. He cleared his throat.

\- "You must be hungry .. If you wish we can have an early dinner or I can prepare something light and bring it to bed."

Will got out of bed and tried to get up. He staggered sideways a bit and the other man's arm went around his waist to steady him. They started walking towards the door together. 

It took a while for him to regain his balance, but after they came down the stairs Will was able to walk unaided. 

\- "Thank you .. I think I can walk by myself now"

Hannibal nodded and released him. He went into the kitchen to serve their plates. They ate at the kitchen table in silence.

When they finished, Will asked a question without looking him in the eye. Hannibal sighed. He was hoping this very question.

-"Did you hurt me?".

Hannibal replied by making eye contact. As he began to speak, Will was staring at him, as if trying to gather if he was lying.

\- "I didn't stab you..if that's your question. And ... It was you who threw us off the cliff into the sea... Excuse me..."

Hannibal excused himself. He could not keep talking because of the emotions that overwhelmed him. He got up and took care of their plates, while Will watched him silently.

-"What's..your name?..".

The man stood very still and after several seconds answered.

\- "Hannibal".


	2. Chapter 2

So the days passed. It was too cold to leave the house and the snow kept falling. Will could see the snowflakes falling through the window. Every now and then, he would go down to the kitchen to make himself a coffee or a cup of hot chocolate.

Will was thinking about what Hannibal wasn't telling him. Maybe they had been together once. Maybe it had hurt him so badly that Will had decided it was best to end things for both of them.Such a sorrow that could only come from a deep love.

There was nothing he could do to investigate who he had been. He didn't dare ask how old he was. The signs of the pass of time were obvious around his eyes and on his hands. He had lost the memories of several years.

Hannibal gave him his undivided attention when they were together. You could tell he enjoyed it when Will appreciated the food and books from the small selection he found in the cabin. He could also notice great sadness and anxiety in his eyes whenever Will picked up one of the fishing or sailing books.

Will wondered how their life together had been. It was as if everything the man did was a penance. Love and pain entwined in a single embrace.Will was beginning to feel guilty for not being able to remember.

They didn't talk much, except for the occasions when Hannibal wished him good morning or invited him to meals or said goodbye during the night to retire to his room that was opposite Will's.

One morning after breakfast, Will asked.

\- "Did you hurt me so badly? .. So much i couldn't bare it? ..".

Hannibal dropped a mug and it smashed into 3 parts on the kitchen floor. Will watched curious as Hannibal's hands shook.

Without turning or trying to lift the pieces, the man replied in a low voice.

-"Yes..".

Will continued.

\- "Do you regret it? ..".

\- "You asked if i am sorry for what I did? No .. Do i regret hurting you unnecessarily? Yes .. Every second of my existence .. And your memory loss is my punishment ..".

Grief turned to compassion in Will's heart. No one had ever loved him like this. With all their everything ... He watched Hannibal cleaning up the mess. His hands were shaking so much that he cut himself a couple of times. 

Will swallowed hard and excused himself. He almost ran to his room. He took a hot shower. The water relaxed him and fall mixed with his tears. 

  
*   
Around eleven o'clock at night, Will heard Hannibal's footsteps. They stopped in front of his door and then continued until Will heard the door to the man's room close.

Will couldn't sleep. He couldn't since he retired to his room. He had locked up himself all day thinking. Hannibal had given him his space as always and had not looked for him .

He hadn't even knocked on his door once. Will had no way of finding out about anything in this house. There was no television, no phones, no devices with internet connection. Not a calendar to know what year or day they were in. Still he made a last minute decision and got out of bed.

He slowly opened the door to his room and walked to Hannibal's room door . Will didn't nock. He slowly opened the door and stood still for a few seconds on the threshold.

Although he knew Hannibal was awake, Hannibal did not turn aroun, his back to the door. The room was dark and the duvet covered the man to the waist. Hannibal did not move.

Will took a step into the room and felt the stress lifting from his shoulders. The uncertainty of the last few days stayed on the threshold as well. 

He walked to the bed. He was a bit cold since he was not wearing socks and his pajamas were the same as he remembered: T-shirt and boxers.

He got into bed and turned away from the other man. Pulled the comforter up to his shoulders and sighed. He was trying to sleep and not think, when he felt Hannibal move.

The man's arms went around Will's waist and he hugged Will from behind. Hannibal's breath on the back of Will's neck was beginning to lull him to sleep. 

He was about to fall asleep when he felt a tear fall on his neck.

Hannibal pressed his face against the curls that adorned the nape of his neck. Will bit his lip, but didn't dare to move.

Half an hour later they were both asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was up a while ago. Hannibal was still sleeping. He ususally was a man of an early start so Will suspected that the emotional exhaustion he carried and released the night before had taken its toll.

Will was watching him. Hannibal was a handsome man in every way. Will did not think of himself as bisexual, but he supposed that in the face of such beauty it would not be a surprise for him to have entered into a relationship with the man.

At that moment Hannibal's eyes opened alert. Will didn't move, but he blushed. At that moment, his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning . Hannibal smiled and got out of bed.

\- "I'll make breakfast ..".

Will watched him walk out the door. Hannibal was only wearing pajama pants. 

Will frowned at the mark on his back. It looked like a brand forged by hot irons. He felt apprehensive. How much he had suffered that was not only shown in the sadness of his eyes but also left terrible scars on his skin.

He unconsciously thought about how the muscles in his back flexed with the movement when he got out of bed. The prominent bicebs and broad shoulders. A spark of desire surprised him and Will hid his face on the pillow. Only his ears showed the level of his blushing.

*

During the afternoon, Will watched Hannibal go up to the attic, but after half an hour he decided to go after him. What could be in the old attic? He thought.

He went up the stairs. The place was immaculate and some cleaning supplies were in the corner. Hannibal was on his knees with his ear on a board on the wall. Will was confused and asked.

-"What's wrong?..".

Hannibal put his index finger to his lips indicating silence. With his knuckles he tapped the wall.There was a slight sound. Maybe a small rodent trapped.

Hannibal searched inside a toolbox for a hammer.

\- "I heard something, but when I went up to look for Christmas lights, I noticed a smell ...an " animal " smell. I saw something hiding behind this wall. It doesn't smell like a rodent, however ..."

Will asked laughing.

\- "Did you ...smell it!?"

At that moment, Hannibal managed to detach with the hammer a board that was half broken and seconds later, they saw a scrawny cat rush out from behind the board.

\- "Oh!" 

Will jumped a bit as the animal ran to his side and went down the attic stairs toward the house. Both men looked at each other and laughed. Hannibal put the tool away and grabbed the lights he was looking for.

\- "I'll prepare something for our "guest" and see if I can get to examine it. It must be malnourished. The last time anyone came here other than us was the cleaning service a week or more ago ...".

\- "Oh..poor little one".

Will commented absently.

The rest of the afternoon they did not see their little tenant. Although Hannibal seemed to know exactly where it was thanks to his keen nose. He left some wet food on a little plate for it.

They ate dinner and retired to their rooms. After taking a hot shower and changing into pajamas, Will entered Hannibal's room without knocking.The door ajar was enough invitation.

He crawled between the sheets. Hannibal positioned himself behind him again and they slept cuddled like the night before.

  
*   
The next morning Will woke up to a meow on his face. A black cat with yellow eyes was watching him. It was clean and thin, but surely Hannibal must have taken care of it. It still smelled freshly bathed. The space where Hannibal slept was cold, a sign that he had been up a long time .

Will was not a cat person, but he could not resist stroking behind the cat ears It allowed him to be petted and meowed again.

\- "Morning, little one ...".  



	4. Chapter 4

Will was walking into the kitchen. The black cat ate from a bowl on the floor. Will smiled and leaned down to scratch its forehead. The cat purred and then went back to its food.

-"Good morning".

Will said sitting down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Hannibal, who had watched him pet the cat, smiled. Will felt a pang of attraction in his belly and thought: Why had he pushed them both into the ocean? Why did Hannibal treat him so well? Wasn't he hurt because Will try to kill them both? What could he have done to make Will decide it was better if they died together? That level of hurt required a greater level of love.

He was thoughtful looking at the table until a plate of freshly prepared food appeared at his vision. His mouth was watering from the delicious smells coming from it.

Will smiled at the other man and began to eat. Hannibal smiled back, pleased to see Will enjoying the food.

From time to time they would look at the black cat which was staring at them without meowing or moving. Hannibal broke the silence.

\- "Have you thought of a name for the little lady ?."

Will blinked. He had no idea it was a girl. He looked down at her. She was well-mannered, watching them eat from her position on the ground.

\- "Meemee".

Hannibal laughed heartily and Will followed suit . After a few seconds of laughter, Will called the cat by her new name and she meowed at him. Will smiled.

*   
Hannibal was reading a book when a freshly bathed Will entered his room. Will smiled and crawled between the sheets with a sigh. He was only wearing his boxers.

Meemee came in behind him and lay down on the pillow borrowed from the sofa at the foot of the bed.

Will smiled and closed his eyes. Good girl. She was a fast learner. Hannibal kept reading in the dim light of his bedside lamp. After twenty minutes he removed his glasses and placed them next to the book on the nightstand. He turned off the light and settled in, hugging Will from behind.

The latter woke up from the movement and turned to hug the other man around his chest. His cheek resting on Hannibal's hairy chest. Hannibal's hands froze in midair for a few seconds. Will sensed the doubt and looked at him confused.

He thought that if they had been a couple this sure must be normal for Hannibal. Perhaps he was surprised at Will's approach after so much pain it caused him that Will tried to kill them in the past. Will felt guilt. He knew he should ask for answers. Ask in detail how their life had been in the last years ... and at the same time he was afraid of breaking this perfect illusion of life that they now led.

He felt comfortable and loved. He was afraid of the pain that unveiling the truth would bring him. He thought at least for tonight he wanted to enjoy this illusion. He looked at Hannibal's lips and closed his eyes.

His lips brushed the older man's and he heard a gasp of surprise coming from the man. Yet he continued to press his lips against Hannibal's.After only a couple of seconds of hesitation, the man took the initiative and returned the kiss urgently.

His tongue was coercing Will's lips to part. Will relented. No one had ever kissed him like this. At least he didn't remember. With such passion and desire that Hannibal's need rubbed off on him .In a second Hannibal was on him. Will's back touched the bed and their legs entwined. 

Will could feel the other's erection in his groin and his own trapped between their stomachs. He started panting. His hands caressed Hannibal's straight hair. Hannibal consumed his moans. Will had to exhaled through his nose because of the intensity of his kisses.

Will lifted his hips to brush his sex against Hannibal's stomach. He growled, and the hairs on Will's body rose deliciously at the sound. Suddenly Hannibal stopped kissing him to go down his neck leaving marks on the pale colmumn. Will dug his nails into the man's broad shoulders.

Hannibal kept bitting and sucking the skin between his teeth until he reached Will's chest, where he sucked hard on each nipple. Will moaned and arched up, whispering his name brokenly.

\- "Ha..Hannibal ..".

The older man went further down his belly where he reverently kissed the length of a long scar of which Will did not recall the origin. He kissed it as if asking for forgiveness. He licked the skin for a while and then continued on his way. Hannibal's beard brushed Will's skin divinely. His hands grabbed the edges of Will's boxers and pulled them down quickly.

Will didn't have time to think about anything. Hannibal took Will's erect member at once in his mouth and Will moaned breathlessly. The man's head bobbed up and down. Will's fingers tugged at his silver strands.

When he was close he pulled harder on them, but Hannibal didn't stop. He kept going with more urgency. Will came down his throat. Hannibal swallowed and swallowed stimulating Will even more.

When Will collapsed exhausted on the bed, Hannibal began to masturbate in front of him. He brought the tip of his member to Will's entrance and began to tap the head lightly over the pinkish ring. As if he was about to breach his rim.

The head of Hannibal's member pressed on the entrance until it opened slightly. His intention was to come inside Will's body. Will watched him panting.The slight pressure and his nerves from being penetrated for the first time were making him breathe laboriously.

The sensitive ring gave way enough to open a little.As for Hannibal to deposit his semen inside him.Will bit his lip and kept watching him. He bent his knees more and spread his legs wide to give Hannibal more access.

Hannibal was jerking off furiously. His member head was already breaching the rim. Will felt discomfort. His body's resistance to a possible intrusion.He tried to calm his racing heart. Hannibal would not penetrate him unprepared.

Seconds later the tip of Hannibal's member just barely entered him. The slit at the tip was inside.Enough to let the flow of semen in. Will's hands gripped the sheets. It was a new sensation, but a pleasant one.

Hannibal filled him so good. The oldr older man was panting even after the last drop. He caressed with the tip of his flaccid member Will's wet entrance where it was beginning to leak his seed.

Yellow eyes watched them in fear from behind the half-open door to the en-suite bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Will felt weird. He felt something caressing him from the inside. It was not uncomfortable, but the feeling was strange. He still did not open his eyes. The nebulae of sleep still clung to his mind. 

Then he felt something breaching him. It was wet and cold. Gently caressing his inner walls . Will groaned in pleasure. Soon after, something of the same shape and size joined the first object and he felt tightness and even more pleasure. Both tentacles? Tongues? were brushing against something inside him that caused him to shiver and made his nipples rise in pleasure. He moaned again.

Two tentacles? became three and stroked that bulb inside of him more frequently, giving him even more pleasure. In his dreams he believed he had a pearl inside that the three tentacles wanted to take.Then they withdrew.

He gasped and began to wake up. He was on his stomach. His hands clutching his pillow. Hannibal was rubbing his sex between his buttocks. Will felt dampness at his entrance. The lubricated member was squeezed by his buttocks, which the other man held in his hands for more friction. Will moaned and spread his legs.

Hannibal whispered breathlessly.

\- "Will ..".

Will answered absolutely debauched.

-"Please..".

Hannibal kissed his shoulder once and positioned himself. Will closed his eyes. He could feel Hannibal breached him slowly. The tightness was uncomfortable, but it soon gave way to pleasure.Then Hannibal bottom out and stopped for a moment. They were both panting. The sensations were incredible.

Had Hannibal prepared him with his fingers while he slept? Not expecting to penetrate him with his member, but for the pleasure of seeing his fingers inside his body ?. It was clear when Will woke up the man was only planning to rub himself against him. Will thanked him in his mind for prep him previously.

Hannibal began to move slowly at first. His hot breath made the back of Will's neck tingle. The latter's hands clung to the sheets desperately every time Hannibal's legs touched the back of his.

Will was so close because of their previous foreplay. The tip of the other man's member hit the bulb of nerves inside of him. Will was panting between moans. He couldn't believe he was about to come untouched. Just by stimulation to his prostate. He wondered if it had always been like this with Hannibal.

Seconds later, there was only white noise in his mind. His ears ringing. He didn't hear his own cry of pleasure as he climaxed.

Long seconds passed. He began to regain consciousness of his surroundings. Hannibal's movements were no longer targeting his prostate but were savagely shaking his body on the bed . He was going after his own orgasm and Will was still coming down from his . Will bit his lip. Many thrusts later, he heard a growl and felt warm liquid filling him. 

Will smiled. Some tears fell from his eyes. He's never had an orgasm like that before. He felt a warm body hug him from behind and he surrendered to sleep.

*

Hours later, a sleepy Will came down the stairs. Everything was in silence. Hannibal was not in bed and there were no sounds coming from anywhere in the house. Did he get out?.

Will walked into the kitchen still on his boxers and stopped a few steps from the table. There was a tablet with a red bow on the polished wooden surface. Hannibal gave him the answers to his questions in such a gift.

He took the tablet and went up to his room, forgetting about coffee, which had brought him to the kitchen in the first place. He sat on what used to be his bed before now that he was sleeping on Hannibal's.

His fingers moved over the pristine surface of the device in order to connect to the internet. The first thing he did was look up his own name.

*   
Almost near lunch he went down the stairs fully dressed in winter clothes to go out into the snow. The Christmas lights that once seemed to brighten up the space now seemed like a joke in bad taste.

He was about to reach for the doorknob on the front door when he smelled coffee. He stopped and went straight to the kitchen.

*

Hannibal stared at him with insecurity in his eyes, but with the general calm that seizes the body once one know fate is sealed. It made Will even angrier. How dare he suffer after everything he had done to him?

In a low, cutting voice, Will spoke.

\- "I'm going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer with Yes or No. . I don't want to hear anything other than monosyllabic answers ..".

Hannibal nodded. Will raised a challenging brow.Hannibal answered.

-"Yes".

Will took a deep breath, closing his eyes, then stared at him. He stood firm, in position, before Hannibal who was still sitting at the table.

\- "Did you enjoy putting me in prison?"   
-"No".   
\- "Did you enjoy sending a psychopathic killer after my family?"   
-"NO".   
\- "Did it cause you pleasure ... to rip open my entrails ?!".   
-"NO!".

Hannibal was crumbling around the corners. Will's anger bled into his words. Hannibal's voice rose in volume and despair. He had risen from his chair and had both hands on the table. Will stared at him with clenched fists, trembling. They both had tears in their eyes that they refused to let fall.

\- "Did you enjoy opening my skull? Did you want to see me die? Consume my body so that I would only exist inside of you ?!"   
-"!NO, NO, NO!".

Hannibal yelled back and collapsed into his chair.All fight had left his body.

3 seconds of silence and then Will took a beanie from his pocket and went out the front door slamming it shut.

Hannibal got up immediately and went after him. He opened the door and walked barefoot into the snow.

Will was walking a few yards away with his hands in his pockets. Hannibal followed him. Will stopped without looking at him with his back still to him.Hannibal pleaded.

\- "Will ...".

The younger man replied dryly.

-"Leave me alone.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's all for Christmas fics from me this year. If you like my work you can comission me or support me on ☕.

Hannibal breathed in through his nose, fighting back tears. He nodded, though Will couldn't see him, and retraced his steps. His shoulders slumped.

Will looked up at to sky and a cloud of condensation escaped from his lips to vanish in the breeze.

*

  
An hour had passed. It seemed like an eternity in solitude and cold.

A meow joined him in the whiteness of the field.Will turned and saw Meemee a few steps from him. He smiled sadly.

-"What are you doing here?".

The cat meowed. Will's eyes filled with tears.

\- "I want to go back too .."

Another meow.

\- "I don't know! .. I. I don't know why ... but I love him ..".

Will answered crying in a broken voice. Meemee meowed again and looked down at the snow. She turned around and started to walk back to the cabin. It was as if she answered "So, there is only one thing to do." Will watched her go and blinked back tears. He started to follow her. 

Will walked inside the house and appreciated the warmth from the fireplace warming the hole place. He took off all his layers until he was just in a shirt and pants.

He walked up the stairs in his socks, very slowly.He went to Hannibal's room, but only found Meemee sleeping curled up in the center of the bed.

His heart ached at the thought of Hannibal leaving. He turned to his room. The door was closed. He slowly opened it.

Hannibal was in his bed. With his back to the door. Fully dressed and wearing shoes. He seemed to be asleep. 

Will nervously noticed a suitcase by the bed.Perhaps he was waiting for him to say goodbye.Will shook his head. He ran his hand through tousled curls, then he covered his mouth, closing his eyes tightly.

'No!'' he thought.

He walked over to the bed and touched the other man's shoulder. Hannibal woke up with a start and looked at Will in surprise.

Will lunged at him and they fell onto the bed together. He hugged him tightly by the shoulders and Hannibal returned the hug with equal force squeezing his waist.

  
*   
Will moved sinuously. From time to time forward and moving his hips in circles. His hair was damp with sweat. He tilted his head back.

The column of his neck glistened with sweat. His well-shaved face made him look like someone ten years younger. Will liked the feeling of Hannibal's beard scraping his cheeks in every kiss.

Hannibal's hands caressed Will's thighs. The sight of Will above him was glorious. His member deep within Will's warm body precisely bumping Will's prostate in each trust. Hannibal gasped and closed his eyes from time to time.

Will's hands rested on Hannibal's legs with the tips of his fingers. He leaned forward to kiss him. His hands holding on the metal bars of the bed frame.

He kissed the man briefly. Hannibal took him by the shoulders and deepened the kiss. Will stopped moving to give himself over to the kiss.

Hannibal rose from the bed still kissing him to sit up, his arms wrapped around the younger man's waist. He squeezed his lower back and Will arched, leaning back, groaning.

Hannibal's member felt so deep inside of him. Then he felt a tongue on one of his nipples. He gasped and stared at Hannibal's face. He lasciviously licked Will's left nipple without taking his eyes off Will. Will's member jumped at the sight. His hands settled on Hannibal's shoulders.

The latter pulled at the abused nipple with his lips.Will moaned still looking at him and meowed in delight. Hannibal released it with an obscene wet noise. Will's hands dug into the man's hair. He's never seen anything so sexy. Will's breathing became ragged.

Hannibal moved slowly to the other nipple but not before kissing the younger man's sternum once.Will was gasping in excitement. Hannibal's tongue traced the areola of the other nipple and his mouth captured the bulb sucking hard. Will moaned loudly. Hannibal bit and sucked between his teeth. 

Will arched up, closing his eyes. He began impaling himself on Hannibal's member again in quick up-and-down movements. His movement causing the older man released the nipple. Hannibal lay back down and began to raise his hips in quick, short thrusts fucking Will harder.

Will managed to get him to hit the bulb of nerves each time, and after half a dozen thrusts he came painting their stomachs with his seed. 

Hannibal rolled them over and Will fell back first onto the bed. He still did not open his eyes and Hannibal took him by the knees, separating them and began to fuck him savagely like the first time.

Will was moaning with hypersensitivity, but at that moment Hannibal came inside him. It felt warm. Will opened his eyes to Hannibal still moving his hips. The muscles of his shoulders and arms tense and bulging. Will licked his own lips.

Hannibal trusted one last time and collapsed on top of him. Will could feel his heavy breathing on his neck tickling him. He took Hannibal's face in his hands and lifted it to kiss him gently, slowly, trying to convey his feelings in the kiss.

Hannibal's member slipped off Will and Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal's waist. They kept kissing until their lips were swollen red.

In the other room a broken tablet lay on the floor and a black cat slept curled up on the bed.

Outside the snow was falling. 

It was the morning after Christmas ...

  
THE END


End file.
